lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Metal Saga
About This After the death of Minion along with George L. Anarchy, George Jr (Who was Chaos 2), Razor Blazefire, and Jimmy Jr, Piraka Chaos returned to seek revenge and plan on taking over the world much like Lord Ra. However, a man name Calypso appeared, hosting a tournament for Twisted Metal. Whoever wins will get a free wish. What Happens TBA Ending TBA Characters * Amy Rose (Team Rose; she wishes to save Medic. Is somewhat DQ for being outside her truck during closing time. Never heard from again) *Ghost Stocking Anarchy (Team Stocking; she wishes to go back in time to stop herself from killing herself, causing Rosa Anarchy to do the same) *Pyrrha and Starfire (Team George Jr.; they're working together to help Pyrrha save her son. They died after Stocking II dodge Fluttershy's Swarmer Missle) *Flame Princess (Team Jimmy Jr.; she wishes to save her son, even if it meant going against her granddaughter-in-law. She and her car drowned in the river after getting rammed by Emily and Jack) *Princess Kenny (Team Razor; she wishes to save the Blazefire family, She was killed by Masked Pope after He was DQ) *Mike Blazestar (Mike Team; He wish to put a stop to this madness. Commit Suicide hoping that Stocking does win to stop herself from killing herself in the past) *Monoko (Unknown Team; she wishes to reunite with her long-lost sister, for who she has been searching for 5 years. Sadly DQ) *Hopeless Stocking II (Team George; she wishes to save her brother, despite being against life. She was pushed by Fluttershy and runned over by her truck tires.) *The Masked Pope (Masked Pope Team; He wish for nothing, just for the joy of wasting a wish. Got DQ for being Overpowered which was boring to Calypso) *Blackfire (Team Razor; she wishes to be reunited with her son. Killed off by Fluttershy's Fire Rocket) *Fluttershy (Team Fluttershy; she wishes that everything is fixed and no longer ruined. The same wish Jack wanted.) *Evil Spirit of KillBane (Sub-Boss; he wishes to be a Titan once again, but this time with the power of Pandora's Box. But failed to and killed by Fluttershy and Emily) *King Midas the 2nd (Team Midas II; he wishes to save his daughter from being turned to gold. Crushed by a Giant Sign) *Stockny Gat (Team Stockny; he wishes to know about what happened to Shaundi in the Hectare City attack. He was supposedly killed by Emily by being pushed off to the portal of hell at Daten City.) *Piraka Chaos (Final Boss; he wishes to take over the universe now that the angels are gone) *Fake Piraka Chaos (Team Piraka Chaos; It unknown what to wish for since he's a robot. He was killed off by being pushed into the portal to hell.) *Emily Flame (Team George Jr.; she wishes to save her beloved future husband, even if it meant going against her grandmother) *Jack the Hedgehog (Team All Star; he wishes for everyone will be revived & everything will be fixed and back to normal for peace & harmony. He fell in the River and got sparked to death from his car.) Trivia *This RP is mixed with Dark Piraka Saga by Spongebob100. *It was possible that Trace Sky was gonna be in Minion Tank. But since Steven leave sometime, It was replaced by KillBane's Ghost. Category:Saga Category:Twisted Metal Saga